


Sudsy Fun

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Two horny teens. One small bathtub.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	Sudsy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend. 😉

“Bathtub’s too small, amor.” Landon whispered as he saw the full bath, covered in bubbles.

“We’ll make do.” She whispered as she seductively stripped down to nothing, getting into the tub.

She smiled seductively at him.

“Come and join me.” She said before Landon stripped and got into the tub, splashing water as he did so.

“See, it isn’t going to work.” He said, before he felt her hand gently pulling at his cock.

She shot him a wink.

“Blowjob first or just down to business?” She asked

“Blowjob.” Landon answered.

“Just get on your knees, in front of my face.” She whispered as he repositioned, splashing more water as his cock hit the front of her face before she slipped it inside her mouth.

Landon quickly started using slow and gentle thrusts as he held her hair in a ponytail, moaning all the while.

“Fuck, your mouth always feels so good.” He moaned as his thrusts got harder and deeper into her mouth, into her throat.

At the first deep thrust, Hope gagged a little but keep going. Landon’s moans and groans keep her going, as she loved to do this for him.

“God, going to cum...” he moaned, as her mouth filled with his cum, causing her to moan a little.

He pulled away and sat back down in the bath.

“Now you.” He whispered as Hope repositioned herself, water spilling from the tub as she did so.

Her pussy was in front of Landon’s face, his tongue going as she rode it until she came with a squeak, legs giving way and falling into the tub, causing a big splash and Landon to chuckle.

“I’m that good, huh?” Landon commented and was met with a playful smack on the chest.

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you!” She said before giggling.

“I am.” He whispered as he got on top of her, his face nuzzling hers as he pushed himself inside her.

“Yes, yes....” she moaned as she felt her pussy becoming full, uncaring of the water spilling from the tub.

Her nails flew to his back, digging in but rooming as he thrust slowly and gently.

Soon, she pushed him down.

“My turn to be on top.” She whispered as a big splash flew from the tub as she started to ride him.

“Fuck, you feel good! Amor!” He practically screamed as he felt his cock be squeezed over and over by her pussy.

“On your back now.” He whispered, pulling her off and himself particularly out of the tub as she laid down on her stomach, another large splash of water coming out.

He settled in between her open legs and partially open ass cheeks as he slid himself inside.

“Yes, yes! Please!” She moaned as her orgasm started to build.

“Fuck, fuck...” he moaned.

“YES.” She screamed as her hips bucked as she came and he followed, filling her pussy with his liquid and sticky release. 

Soon, they were snuggling together in the bath, water spilling as they repositioned.

“Look at all the water, amor.” He whispered and she chuckled.

“Worth it. I’ll clean it up later.” She whispered.


End file.
